Entre Amigos
by lomppyy
Summary: Esa noche todo cambió entre estos mejores amigos, ya no sólo compartían las clases, las fiestas.., desde entonces compartieron muchas cosas más. Oneshot HP-RW


**Entre Amigos**

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, de JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Esa noche todo cambió entre los mejores amigos, ya no sólo compartían las clases, las fiestas.., desde entonces compartieron muchas cosas más. HP-RW

**NdA:** La pareja no es de mis favoritas, que es claramente el SB-JP en slash, pero ya que el Oneshot tampoco me convencía, me dije ¿y qué? Les recomiendo que lean también mis otros Ficts, que a mi parecer, bastante mejores. Ahí les va éste, que disfuten:

**Entre Amigos**

Me llamo Harry, tengo 17 años. Soy moreno, cabello negro y ojos verdes muy llamativos según dicen, iguales a los de mi madre. Desde que comencé Hogwarts, Ron es mi mejor amigo.. Ya vamos por el Séptimo Año, estamos ahora en Vacaciones de Navidad y yo estoy en su casa. Es divertido.  
Esa noche, de la que os voy a hablar, nos fuimos de fiesta pues queríamos hacer una salida a Hogsmeade (alcohol), y como yo había discutido antes de las fiestas con Hermione, mi novia, no fue con nosotros y salió por su cuenta, no sé dónde.

Ron no estaba muy bien con Luna, su novia, así que fuimos Ron y yo. Sin chicas, a liberarnos y a pasarlo bien. Ya muy entrada la noche, nos fuimos para la casa de Ron.  
  
Llegamos, Molly, la mamá de Ron estaba en casa de Bill junto al señor Weasley, pasando las Fiestas; así que Ron y yo estábamos solos, comimos algo y nos pusimos a hablar mientras nos bebíamos todas las existencias que tenían en La Madriguera, ya muy tarde y muy bebidos, nos quitamos la ropa hasta quedar ambos en interiores, y nos acostamos en nuestras camas. La bebida me cayó mal pues me empezó a doler la cabeza y me dieron ganas de vomitar, se lo dije a Ron, él me trajo una poción para esa dolencia y me senté recostado de la pared para tomármelo, él se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasarme la mano por los cabellos, con un gesto paternal, como esperando que me recuperara, luego comenzó a acariciarme la cara, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, luego me quitó el vaso de la mano, lo puso en la mesita de noche, se acercó poco a poco, y aún sosteniéndome por la cabeza me besó en la boca. Suave y cálido. Yo me quedé sorprendido, él se sintió apenado y se separó de mi.  
  
- Discúlpame, Harry, no sé que me pasó... no debí haber hecho eso...  
- Eh, e.. este tranquilo, pe..pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
- No sé, solo te vi ahí y .. nada más, discúlpame Harry... si quieres me voy..  
- Tranquilo, ..si te digo la verdad... me gustó que lo hicieras – dije con algo de temor.  
- ¿En serio?, ¿no lo dices para no hacerme sentir culpable verdad?  
- No Ron, es en serio, ..yo creo que ambos sabemos esto desde hace tiempo, sabes que... nuestra relación es más que de amigos.. de hermanos, pero ..además tú me.. me..  
- ¿Te gusto?, yo lo sé, tú también me gustas, Harry, hace rato que..  
  
No podía creerlo, yo le gustaba a Ron como él a mi, se veía tan tierno así reconociendo lo que sentía todo apenado, no pude hacer más que acercarme y darle un beso, así comenzamos, primero tímidamente y luego con fuerza, con furia, con deseo, hacía tanto tiempo que nos deseábamos, él comenzó a meterme la lengua, nos besamos con furia, como desesperados, casi hasta hacernos daño, comenzamos a tocarnos, por fin podía...

Nos acostamos en la cama y seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos entre las sábanas, yo me acosté sobre él, comencé a besarle el cuello a besarle las orejas, ese olor a hombre, a Hugo Boss y a alcohol me volvía loco, Ron me sostuvo por la cabeza y me susurró al oído: "Harry, necesito que me lo hagas por favor.. a tí... te necesito..", esas palabras me excitaron demasiado, nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, pero no aguantaba más para hacerlo.  
  
Me fui bajando, besando y chupando sus pezones, sus pectorales, su abdomen, hasta llegar a la gran carpa que formaba su brutal erección, comencé a besar por encima, sin sacarlo del interior, Ron estaba poseso, gemía, decía palabras irreconocibles y me acariciaba la cabeza, luego se la saqué, viéndola totalmente tiesa, abrí la boca y me la metí sin pensar, al principio sentí náuseas, pero luego comenzó a gustarme, cerré mis labios a su alrededor y comencé a chuparlo como si fuera un helado, Ron me empujaba hasta llegármelo a la garganta, le dije que no hiciera eso, me pidió disculpas y que por favor no parara, seguí chupando, Ron me  
dijo que ahora era mi turno, me dijo que me levantara, se acomodó y yo me le  
acosté encima, en posición del 69, yo seguí chupándolo, él me quitó el interior, casi arrancándomelo, se metió mi verga en la boca y comenzó a chupar como un desesperado, vi el cielo cuando se lo metió en su boca y... la verdad es que fue algo molesto y doloroso, pero, después de tenerlo adentro me estaba haciendo gozar.

Nos quitamos de esa posición y él se puso en cuatro patas, yo lo acomodé dejándolo acostado boca arriba en la cama, quería ver su cara mientras lo enfundaba, así lo hice, le monté sus piernas sobre mis hombros, dejándole el culo levantado y a mi disposición, la  
lujuria se notaba en la cara de Ron, quería que se lo metiera de una, le comencé a  
restregar la cabeza de su verga y luego comencé a presionar, le entró la cabeza, Ron se timbró y se aferró del espaldar de la cama, seguí empujando, fue entrando poco a poco, con dificultad, después de un poco de paciencia, ya se lo había metido todo completo, ya mis bolas estaban pegadas a sus nalgas, comencé a bombearlo poco a poco, Ron gritaba cada vez que se lo sacaba y se lo metía, pero aguantaba mordiéndose los labios, a medida que disminuía el roce yo aumentaba la potencia, ya se lo estaba dando durísimo, lo estaba embistiendo como un toro, él gemía como loco, algunas lágrimas surcaban su cara, yo estaba en el paraíso, que delicia de culo, pequeño, apretado y caliente, sentía como succionaba mi tranca, nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Las miradas lo decían todo.  
  
Después de un rato, acabé, sentí que llegué al cielo, nunca había botado tanta leche, caí como muerto sobre él, nos besamos como animales, se lo saqué, pero todavía no había terminado, ahora venía mi turno, iba a saber lo que es bueno, me daba un poco de miedo, después que vi como sufrió mi amigo al principio, pero a la vez me estaba muriendo de ganas de sentirlo en mí.

Ron se levantó de la cama, se notaba que le ardía el culo, él quería hacérmelo en cuatro patas, me puse en posición, Ron volvió a darme una mamada de culo, me penetró con su lengua, luego posicionó su verga en mi entrada y comenzó a empujar, si antes había visto el cielo ahora estaba bajando al infierno, era el peor dolor que había sentido en mi vida, era como si me estuvieran abriendo en dos pedazos, mordí la almohada para no gritar, me aferré al espaldar de la cama, Ron me entendía y lo hacía con cuidado, poco a poco,  
dejando que mi culo se acostumbrara a ese extraño intruso, después de una pequeña tortura, el dolor se iba convirtiendo en un inmenso e inconmensurable placer que jamás antes había sentido, ni con Hermione...  
  
Ya todo era placer, Ron me embestía con más fuerza, sujetándome por la cintura, finalmente él acabó, juro que sentí que me iba a morir de placer, fue un verdadero orgasmo, mil veces más intenso que una eyaculación normal, ya comprendí lo que sintió Ron cuando se lo hice, ambos caímos desfallecidos, él me lo sacó y se acostó a mi lado, no dijimos una palabra, nos vimos un rato, yo me voltee hacia el otro lado, después de pasar el éxtasis, me quedé dormido, allí desnudo, supongo que él hizo lo mismo, me pareció que dormí muy poco cuando la intensa luz del sol me pegó en la cara, me sentía dolorido, no había caído en cuenta de nada hasta que me voltee, ahí estaba Ron, desnudo y dormido a mi lado, con ese  
ligero ronquido que siempre hace. Parecía una mañanas más de esas en las que yo estab en su casa, pero esta era diferente.  
  
Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, causas y consecuencias, presunciones y expectativas, todavía no había arrepentimiento, después de todo me sentí bien, ese bienestar que da la  
satisfacción del deseo reprimido. pero la vida no se limita a eso, yo tenía novia, sí, novia, una chica y además, me intrigaba que podía pasar, yo estaba claro en todo, pero no sé como lo tomaría Ron, no me dió mucho tiempo de pensar, pues en eso se apareció en la cocina, más que molesto parecía atontado, se sirvió café y se sentó en la mesa, después de media hora de seudo-silencio, comenzamos a hablar. Quedamos en que sólo éramos un par de amigos, que buscaron experimentar algo nuevo y divertirse un rato, igual tendríamos  
nuestras novias y seguiríamos como siempre, que eso era sólo sexo y nada más, para la parte sentimental estaba nuestra amistad, no nos planteamos volver a hacerlo, pero tampoco evitarlo...  
  
**NdA** ¿Seguirán?


End file.
